Vodo-Siosk Baas
Vodo-Siosk Baas fue un jedi atípico, maestro de quién se convertiría en el peor de sus azotes, Exar Kun. Biografía Vodo-Siosk Baas fue un Maestro Jedi de la época de las guerras Sith. Era de la raza krevaaki, una especie evolucionada de crustáceos. Su más destacado alumno así como su mayor fracaso, evoca la muerte y la destrucción pues su nombre es Exar Kun, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Vodo-Siosk Bass era un sabio historiador y uno de los pocos maestros Jedi que han blandido un arma distinta al sable de luz tradicional. El maestro Vodo esgrimía una vara corriente en combate con la misma eficacia que la mayoría de los Jedi empleaban el sable de luz. En Dantooine, instruyó a varios aprendices a la vez. Cuatro mil años antes de la batalla de Yavin, el aprendiz más poderoso de Vodo era un joven humano llamado Exar Kun. Kun era un maestro combatiendo con el sable de luz y había llegado a vencer a la vara del maestro Vodo durante los entrenamientos. Exar Kun no tardó en impacientarse con las enseñanzas del maestro Vodo y pensó que se convertiría en un Jedi mejor si estudiaba el lado oscuro. Cuando Vodo se negó a enseñarle más cosas acerca de los sith, Kun se marchó por su cuenta a Onderon. Allí encontró la tumba de Freedon Nadd y cayó bajo su influjo. Vodo-Siokk Bass trató de ayudarle a través de la Fuerza, pero fue atacado por el espíritu de Freedon Nadd y no lo logró. La Decepción El maestro Vodo obtuvo un punto de vista único acerca del equilibrio de la Fuerza al experimentar el transido de Exar Kun por el sendero tenebroso. Cuando Nomi Sunrider y Cay Qel-Droma pidieron permiso a la asamblea Jedi para rescatar a Ulic Qel-Droma de manos de los krath, el maestro Vodo les advirtió. "Una vez que se toma la decisión, no hay vuelta atrás". Partieron con el permiso y con esta advertencia de Vodo "Si Ulic Qel-Droma resulta destruido, se habrá destruido a si mismo". Los dos jóvenes jedis fracasaron en su intento. Una amplia alianza dirigida por Ulic y que incluía a los Krath, fuerzas mandalorianas y tetanos atacaron el corazón de la República. Fueron derrotados y Ulic llevado a juicio interrumpido por su señor Exar Kun que se enfrentó a su antiguo maestro. Vodo-Siok Baas no fue rival para el sable de luz doble y las mayores reservas de poder del lado oscuro de su rival. El maestro murió bajo la hoja de su antiguo aprendiz, ahora convertido en Señor Sith. Grabó su esencia y sus memorias, junto con su sabiduría en un Holocrón para que los Jedis posteriores pudieran beneficiarse de su sabiduría. Su Espiritu desperto 4.007 Años Mas Tarde en el Holocron ayudando a Luke Skywalker a Vencer a Exar Kun que desperto también en su tumba donde murió en Yavin 4 y el espiritu es destruido. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Dantooinianos Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Krevaaki Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Pre-Ruusan